


I love you a bushel and a peck;though you make my heart a wreck

by vexxedBereavement



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: #reverse vent, Angst, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Night Clubs, Not Beta Read, One Shot, One Sided Love, POV Outsider, Probably ooc, Reunion, This is Bad, Unrequited Love, author doesnst know how driving works, i guess, i wrote this instead of dealing with my issues, kinda but more like, nora can bite my non existent dick, oh also andreil is engaged, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexxedBereavement/pseuds/vexxedBereavement
Summary: And you make my life a messAKA: Andrew's friend is kinda sorta in love with him. But doesn't know that he's engaged.
Relationships: Andrew Minyard/OC (One-Sided), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 11
Kudos: 294





	I love you a bushel and a peck;though you make my heart a wreck

**Author's Note:**

> yo guys. just letting y'all know that this is really bad. i wrote this because i was feeling sad and wanted to avoid my own issues by making other people sad. :D 
> 
> (read end notes please)

Ash is friends with Andrew Minyard. 

At least. 

He thinks he is, 

It’s hard to tell with the midget. No one knows who he really tolerates, and who he doesn’t.

Ash thinks he’s a friend though. He might even be Andrew’s best friend. Which is odd, considering the fact that he doesn’t know much about the man. 

He knows some things, like the fact that he calls his cousin weekly and isn’t on speaking terms with his twin brother, Aaron. Or that even though he is on Ash’s sister’s Exy team, Andrew never wants to talk about the sport.

But Andrew doesn’t really tell him things. He keeps all his feelings and thoughts to himself, only ever sharing once in a blue moon. 

Ash has known Andrew for 2 years and he just learned his favorite color last week. 

It’s orange. 

When Ash asked why not expecting anything more than an eye-roll, he practically went slack-jaw when Andrew took the cigarette he had been smoking out of his mouth and said:

“Its a reminder.” 

Of what, Ash doesn’t know. 

Something Ash does know; Andrew Minyard is attractive. 

And funny, in his weird sarcastic, ironic, I can’t tell if you’re joking or being serious type of way.

Andrew is also beautiful, but in a way, you don’t understand till you’re up close. 

He has freckles on his nose, barely-there facial hair that he always shaves away after 2 days, and a birthmark on his forehead, almost always hidden away by his hair. 

Another thing Ash knows; He’s not in love with Andrew Minyard, but he’s getting there, and when he does he’s fucked beyond belief. 

It doesn’t help that he knows he’s Andrews type. 

He and Andrew go out to night clubs sometimes, and at times Ash will catch Andrew staring.  
He never looks at women, it’s always men. Men who have one of 5 things.

*Red hair  
*Blue eyes  
*Curly hair  
*Scars  
*A thin build

Ash doesn’t have red hair but he does have blue eyes, curly brown hair, and a thin build. He also has a scar on his arm from getting caught on a branch while climbing a tree with his cousins, and one on his face from getting hit with a dart at his favorite bar. 

Andrew never goes up to the men he stares at, and when someone goes up to him, he declines. 

It makes Ash hope, just a little bit, that Andrew feels the same. Even though he knows that he probably doesn’t. Still, hope never hurt anyone.

The date is November 4th and Andrew’s team, The Lions, just won.

Ash knows its Andrew’s birthday but he also knows that he probably won’t want to celebrate it.

After Andrew has changed out and has met up with Ash in the stadium seats, Andrew gets a call that he answers in a foreign language. 

He does that sometimes. Ash assumes it’s his cousin.

After he hangs up, Andrew gestures for Ash to follow him. 

Once they get to Andrew’s car he says 

“We’re going to the club.”

Ash nods and gets into the backseat of the Maserati. Ash isn’t allowed in the front seat but he’s never asked why.

Ash fiddles with his phone while Andrew plays with the radio stations before settling on classic rock. They drive for a while, in silence, save the music, but then Andrew does something strange. 

Instead of turning onto the exit which would lead to their regular club, The Queens Garden, Andrew kept going straight. 

Ash asks where they’re going and Andrew tell him that they’re headed for a club Andrew used to go to in college, called Eden’s Twilight. Ash googles the place and finds out that it is 3 hours away. 

He expresses his concern but Andrew just gives him an unimpressed look and says

“You’ll be back by morning.”

So Ash quietly sits in the back and waits till they get to their destination. 

When they finally pull into a parking lot, Ash silently thanks God for keeping him sane during the drive and prays that he’ll survive the journey back.

When they enter the club, Andrew immediately starts scanning the crowd, and Ash worries this is the day he finally finds a hookup but instead he locks eyes with a blonde woman with rainbow dyed tips and to many religious symbols on her body to belong in a dingy club like this. She walks over to them and introduces herself as Renee Walker, Andrew’s friend, and former teammate. Andrew chats with her for a little bit but eventually starts scanning the crowd again. Renee gives him a knowing smile and walks over to the bar, Andrew and Ash following behind her. 

At the bar, a man is talking to the bartender, and oh no.

This man is exactly Andrew’s type. 

He has curly red hair, stunning blue eyes, a thin build, and a plethora of scars all over. He also looks familiar, but Ash doesn’t know where he’s seen him. 

He waves his hands in front of him lazily, like he has all the time in the world to tell his story. 

Renee walks up to him and taps him on the shoulder. The man turns around then locks eyes with Andrew and grins. 

Andrew nods, maybe at Renee for setting him up with a guy that embodies his type, and Ash feels a bit sick if he’s being honest.

But then it gets even worse. 

Because the man bolts up off the barstool he was sitting on and runs the short distance between him and Andrew then touches Andrew’s shoulder. 

Ash is about to tell him to back off and that Andrew doesn’t like being touched when Andrew wraps his arms around the man and hugs him.  
Hugs him.

And not a weak hug either, Andrew gives this man a bone-crushing, suffocating hug. 

The two stay like that for a while, Renee smiling serenely and Ash staring at the men, gobsmacked and disbelieving. 

Eventually, the two separate, and the redhead smiles at Andrew like he hung the moon and painted all the stars in the sky just for him. 

“Stop looking at me like that,” Andrew says.

“Can’t.” the man says. 

“Won’t,” Andrew says. 

“Can’t.” the man says again. “Happy birthday,” he whispers after a moment.

The two stare at each other for a bit longer and Ash might throw up.

Eventually, the red head’s eyes linger to Ash and he smiles.

“You must be Ashton. Andrew’s told me about you.” 

“He has?” Ash says because everything else he wants to say is impolite. 

“Yeah.” 

Then a moment passes and the man says

“I’m Neil. Andrew’s fiance whom I’m sure he’s never mentioned because he can’t emote properly.” the last part is said jokingly but Andrew still sends a warning look Neils way and says something in a foreign language.

Suddenly all the phone calls make sense. And those weekends where Ash cant find Andrew anywhere in town. And all the clothes in Andrew’s apartment that are a size too big.

The rest of the night goes without surprise but if Ash drinks a bit more than he normally does and signs up for Grindr in the bathroom, that’s his business and no one else’s. 

At least Andrew is happy. 

And he will be too.  
At least.

Eventually. 

He thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> ooo i also have another andreil fic i haven't posted. it's 2,000 words and another outsider pov (fuck off i like them). it's also a kid fic. here's an excerpt 
> 
> 'Matthew Boyd was of the opinion that you should stay in contact with the people you consider family. Which is why he is so confused about how it got to this point. 
> 
> Neil Josten used to be his best friend. They would call once a week, text all the time (well, once every 2-3 days, so all the time for Neil), and were sure to check up on each other. 
> 
> Now it had been 15 years since he’d done anything more than look at his social media pages (which hadn’t been active in years.) He was disappointed in himself. ' 
> 
> if you want me to post it, comment down below. thx for reading this even tho it's not good :)


End file.
